Painted as a Decepticon
by Ayami1
Summary: Megatron has a secret on Shockwave and Soundwave have help guard for all these vorns, and the Autobots are about to discover it.


Disclaimer: Transformers is a Hasbro product, has been since its creation back in 1984. All Transformers, names, etc. are property of Hasbro.

Chapter One

 _Shadow and darkness surrounded the grey Cybertronian as it wondered through the endless bleak of the world._

" _Megatronus…" a voice called out from nowhere._

" _Who's there?" The grey figure demanded by question._

"… _Megatronus…" the voice tried again, concerned. "Where are you, Megatronus?"_

" _Show yourself," the figure turned, raising an arm mounted with a fusion canon._

 _A dull light slowly glows from behind the grey Cybertronian, causing them to turn as it slowly brightens. The light illuminates a distant grey mech with its' back turned, seeming to argue with a larger blue and orange mech. The grey figure and mech both matched in form and size, causing the figure to pause lower its' weapon as it stared at the scene before it play out, a memory from its' past._

" _Megatronus?" The voice called and the two distant figures looked in another direction in unison. The blue and orange mech moved to turn towards whatever was calling towards them when the grey mech suddenly grabbed the towering mech and ripped at his chest plates before shoving his servo into the other, trying to rip something out; seeming to yell something at the same time as the larger mech began to struggle and fight back. "MEGATRONUS!" The voice screamed in horror as a bright white and gold light filled everything around, forcing to grey observing figure to turn away, shielding its' optics as the voice faded in horrid screams._

Megatron onlined to the beeping of his internal chronometer informing him of the new solar cycle and it was time for his shift on the bridge; though none of his troops, save Soundwave, were aware he created shifts for himself. _That happened so long ago._ He thought as he sat upright, checking himself over before reaching for his fusion canon turned scope and mounting it onto his forearm. _I lost so much…_ He stood, walking towards his personal energon dispensary within his quarters and selected medium grade before downing the contents of the cube in a single go.

Setting the cube down, his internal chronometer beeped again in perfect timing as he moved towards his door; sending his electronic signature to disengage and open them. _I thought I was done with those memory purges…_ He thought to himself as he checked the date while reviewing his agenda for the next few cycles. _I should have Shockwave refill those suppressants while I'm at it. I'm sure that freeze hasn't done me any good._ He remarked to himself as he made his way to the bridge.

As the door whooshed open revealing the third shift mechs completing their reports of the first cycles on shift, Megatron made his way towards a random terminal to key in his access login before sitting down at it. He began the basic security check; though he had all his faith in Soundwave and his mini-cassettes' abilities it didn't hurt to check the systems himself. Once satisfied, Megatron began researching details for his latest plan. He had been researching and planning this for nearly a quartex, with the assistance of Soundwave of course; a plan to finally gather enough energon, return to Cybertron, and end this war once and for all.

A few key strokes later and Megatron completed the last of his plan. He locked the document and submitted it to Soundwave to review his calculations for final draft before logging off the terminal and standing. He turned to observe third shift, comprising of Motormaster and Swindle, as they continued to work though Swindle did keep glancing in his direction. Megatron stood and wondered over towards another terminal where he keyed through some logs before leaving the bridge and heading towards the platform lift to the surface of Atlantic.

Once on the surface, Megatron launched himself into the air and flew off on his recent daily pre-dawn flight. He would venture out several times during the pre-solar cycle light, or dawn as humans called it. Soaring over the Atlantic, Megatron's thoughts dwelled on the memory purge he had during recharge. His cpu pulling the memory file of the events that occurred all those vorns ago.

" _Megatronus!" A mech voice called out as the tall grey mech walked along the Iacon Crystal Gardens while reading his datapad. "Megatronus!" The voice called out again. Megatronus stopped, looking over his shoulder before turning to a larger, blue and orange, mech approaching him._

 _Megatronus lowered his datapad and bowed slightly. "Nova Prime," standing up straight again, both mechs optics, simmering blue, locked onto each other._

 _Nova Prime smiled and nodded in greeting. "Megatronus, have you given thought to what I have requested?"_

 _The conversation had Megatronus suddenly stiffen and falls silent and serious. His optics flickered slightly, "I am afraid I will have to deny your request, Nova Prime. Even if the Matrix itself is harmonizing cords, I cannot allow it."_

 _Nova Prime frowned, "Megatronus, I don't actually need your permission ," he stated coldly, "I was just trying to be formal considering you are my High Lord Protector."_

 _Megatronus nodded, shifting his stance. "And to that I am grateful but-"_

" _Megatronus?" Megatronus and Nova Prime turned, looking into the direction of the new voice. Around the corner walked a grey femme who spotted the duo. She gave a smile before walking towards them, her gaze fixed on Megatronus, seeming to ignore the Prime._

 _Nova Prime moved to pass Megatronus, towards the approaching femme when Megatronus grabbed his forearm. He glanced at him._

" _I said no, and don't involve any of those council members, Nova," Megatronus warned._

 _Nova smirked, his faceplates quickly shifting to a leering grin, "It is too late for that, Megatronus, within the mega-cycle your denial will mean nothing."_

 _Megatronus' optics flared brightly in anger as he suddenly gripped Nova Prime's chest plates, ripping at them; the action causing the approaching grey femme to stop, optics widening in horror as Megatronus' servo entered the other, Nova's servos meanwhile, desperately trying to snatch Megatronus' wrists. "Matrix be damned!" He shouted as a battle cry, his voice echoing throughout the crystal garden attracting the attention of guards and visitors alike._

" _MEGATRONUS!" the grey femme screamed as she ran towards the two, a bright white and gold light shimmering from Nova's chest plates, filling the garden with an eerie glow mixed with the terrified and pained screams of Nova._

A high pitched whistle was what brought Megatron back to the present. It took him just a second to realize it was a missile and another before he registered pain then sudden darkness.

"..-ucky shot-.." "..-tron down.." "..-inish him off-.." "..-end the war.."

Voices.

"..-iots!" "..-chet how is he-.." "..-oblem with-.."

Several voices drifted in and out of focus. It was causing Megatron's processor to ache. He groaned.

"..-ming to!" "..-dative now!"

Megatron grunted as he felt a needle penetrate into his fuel line in his throat before feeling a heavy sedative take effect, knocking him into stasis.

" _I don't understand, why am I doing this," the question cracked from her vocalizer as it was modified. "Ouch!" The grey femme exclaimed, glaring at the purple mech before her. "That was intentional!" She growled._

" _It was necessary," a stoic yet stern voice answered from the large purple mech with a single yellow optic. "If the council discovered where you are, they will bond you to the next Prime select they choose. Your brother would not allow them to bond you with any random Prime just for the sake of pleasing the Matrix. He was aware of the corruption within the council and used his position to shield you from them for as long as he could."_

 _She watched him as he spoke; nodding slowly before tilting her helm to the side for him to attached a synthesizer to her vocalizer._

" _You will return to Kaon with Soundwave," the mech instructed as he finished his work before setting his welding tool down and collecting a helm. "Return to the mines where your brother worked and work your way into the coliseum." He inspected the helm before placing it upon hers, the snaps of locks engaging echoed quietly. Layers of synthetic mesh coursed out from the helm, covering her faceplates and shifting her features to those of her brothers. "From there you will gather followers and grow in strength to help bring your brother's vision to life." He stepped back to inspect his work._

" _I will help bring forth the new age both you and my brother spoke passionately about." She spoke, though with strange vocals. The mech reached up with another tool, adjusting the device 'in' her throat. "Where will you be?"_

" _I will remain to observe the council before following. I need to ensure that they truly believe you are dead and your brother lives before I can join you." The mech stated plainly. "Soundwave will guard you in the meantime until you become strong enough." He told her._

 _She smiled, or what could be a smile with her brother's face upon her on, at the mech. "Thank you Shockwave."_

 _Shockwave closed his single optic and slightly curt his helm in a bow. "My Lord, Megatron."_


End file.
